Breaking The Curse
by GermanPrincess1990
Summary: Twins Charlotte and Nadine Hannah are hoping to break the family curse. Haymitch Abernathy is just the man to do that. Will He help them or walk away? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Charlotte Hannah. I'm eighteen years old. I'm from District of Panem. The Hannah's have a curse placed by a witch. The curse says that any family member has to be married by twenty years of age. The witch who placed it wanted to marry my five time great grandfather. He refused to do so and married another woman. The witch was so angry she cursed him. The curse can only end if a descendant marries a Hunger Games Victor. I broke it by marrying Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch is a descendant of the witch. The morning I first met Haymitch I was by the fence.

I was walking along the fence of District 12. Listening hard, I wait for the crackle of electricity. I hear nothing and climb through the fence. I pull my other foot through as voice call out.

"Hey, sweetheart", he calls. "You're not supposed to go in the woods."

I look over and see Haymitch Abernathy.

"I know that", I reply. "What are you doing in the Seam? You could be in the better part of town."

"I could be", he says. "It gets kind of boring after a while. I see the same things all the time. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Charlie Hannah", I say. "I live here in the Seam."

"I kind of figured", Haymitch says. "You have the Seam look about you. Dark hair and gray eyes. I heard of your family. The Hannah family has a curse, right?"

"Yeah", I said. "The only way it can be broken is if I marry a victor. I doubt it'll happen though."

"You're hinting at something", Haymitch asks. "Aren't you?"

"No", I reply.

"I like you, sweetheart", he says. "You would make a good wife to somebody."

I laugh as we part ways. I promise him I'd be there again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you have a twin", Haymitch says.

"Believe it", I reply. "We're polar opposites though. I come home covered in dirt and coal dust. Nadine comes home spotless."

Haymitch laughs at that.

"Let me guess", he says. "She's all frills and bows. You're all denim and hats."

"Exactly", I laugh. "Nadine goes nuts when I wear jeans."

"What do your parents think about you meeting me here", he asks.

"They don't care", I say. "Mom hardly even notice me. It's all about Nadine."

"Huh", he mutters. "They should care."

"They're more concerned about Nadine", I reply. "They want her married first."

Haymitch shakes his head. He asks me to meet him again tomorrow. I agree and we part ways again. I get home just before Nadine. When she returns home, Nadine sends me a glare.

"I saw you with Haymitch Abernathy", she huffs. "Why would District Twelve's only Victor be talking to you?"

"Maybe I'm the only one kind enough to talk", I say.

"Stay away from him", mom snaps at me. "Your sister is the one who will marry him."

"But mom", Nadine whines "I don't want to marry him."

"I'm not staying away from him", I say. "I already said I'd meet him again. Tomorrow afternoon. If Nadine wants to come along, she can."

I look at my twin as I say the last part. She nods looking peeved. I can't blame her. Why Haymitch would want to talk to me anyway? Oh well, better not dwell on it now. Nadine and I can discuss more of it tomorrow morning.

Nadine wakes me early the next morning.

"Charlie", she whispers. "We don't have any deer left."

"I'll go get some", I murmur. "Don't tell mom or dad."

"Dad's already left", Nadine says. "Mom's still in bed. She's sleeping."

"Alright", I respond. "Will you come with me? I won't make you watch me. Promise."

"Okay", she agrees. "I'm sorry I was so rude last night. I'm just worried. We only have eighteen months before we have to get married."

"I know", I say.

"I toss Nadine a a pair camouflage jeans. She pulls them on as I pull mine on. Next comes the shirts. I pull my hair into a braid then do Nadine's. I grab a lidded bowl and Zip-Lock bag from the kitchen. I hand them to my twin.

"You're collecting berries", I whisper. "And mint leaves. "I'll get a deer and rabbits. Alright?"

"Yeah", she whispers. "Wait, where's you bow and arrows?"

"In the woods already", I smile. "Remember all the times I went for a 'walk'? Early in the morning?"

"I remember", she says. "You went looking for deer and rabbits?"

"Yes", I reply. "Berries and mint too. I caught several squirrels as well."

We reach the hole in the rarely charged fence. I climb through first. Nadine follows close behind. We run for the trees for cover. We stop at the lake five miles into the woods. I kneel down and fill u the bottle. I add two drop of iodine and have Nadine shake it up. I find my bow and arrows.

Since mom and dad don't make enough, I've taken up hunting. I've been hunting for ten years now. Dad knows about but not mom. Dad swore not to say anything to mom. Mom's one who'll rat you out to the Peacekeepers. If you'll doing something illegal that is. If legal, her mouth stays shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadine finishes shaking the bottle. She starts looking for berries when a hovercraft appears overhead. I grab her arm and drag her under a pine tree. The craft passes by slowly. I motion for Nadine to keep still and quiet. She nods her head in understanding. We've got to remain hidden until it's gone.

Twenty minutes later, the craft is gone. Nadine and I run for the District. A woman descends the steps of District Twelve train. It's still too early for Reaping to start. We sneak back into the District without being seen. We run home and change. We make a beeline for Haymitch's house in Victor's Village. He's already up and going. I knock on the door. Five minutes later, Haymitch answers.

"Something's going on", Nadine says. "Twelve's train just pulled in about thirty minutes ago."

"It's not Reaping Day", Haymitch replies.

"We know it's not", I say.

"Get in here now", says Haymitch. "I don't know what's going on. It's never good when the train comes. Especially when it's not Reaping Day."

Nadine is shaking like a leaf now. The doorbell rings causing Nadine to squeak. I put my arms around her. Haymitch goes to answer the door.

"Don't worry", I say. "It might the President. Or a new escort wanting to see Twelve early."

Haymitch returns followed by the woman we saw earlier.

"Oh", the woman says. "I didn't know you had visitors."

"We came to see how Haymitch is", I lie. "We were just leaving. Come on, Nadine.. Mom's probably worried about us."

"You're right, Charlotte", my twin answers. "Bye Haymitch. Bye ma'am."

"Bye-bye, ladies", the woman says.

We remain silent until we reach the Seam.

"I don't like her", Nadine says.

"Neither do I", I say. "She's from the Capitol. She has the accent."

"She does" Nadine agrees.

We reach home in time to meet the President. He's talking to mom. Mom looks at us with a frown.

"Girls", mom says. "Where were you two?"

"Visiting Haymitch", we say together. "We wanted to see how he's doing."

"You've become friends with Mr. Abernathy", President Snow says.

"Yes, sir", I say. "We became friends with him a couple days ago."

Nadine nods in agreement. I wrap an arm around her. She's shaking again. I don't blame her because I am too. An hour later Snow leaves and we breathe a sigh of relief.

Dad came home that night to Nadine and I crying.

"What's wrong girls", he asks.

"President Snow was here", I say. "He was accusing us trying to break the curse."

"This needs to be broken", Nadine says. "We don't want to pass this on to our kids."

Mom enters the room just then. She looks pissed.

"Nadine is breaking it", she says.

"Will you quit mom", Nadine cries. "I'm sick and tired of you babying me all the time. I'm eighteen years old!"

A look of shock crosses mom's face. A wave of pride for my twin rushes through my heart. Mom turns to me obviously wanting to blame me. Nadine stands up.

"Don't blame her, mom", she says. "Charlie didn't encourage me to do this. I'm doing this on my own."

Mom huffs and storms away. I look at dad feeling a little scared. He beams at us as if we did something right.

"You did good, girls", he says. "I'm glad you stood up for yourselves."

"Nadine did most of it", I say. "Mom would have forced her to marry Haymitch."

"She would have" dad agrees. "But it's up to you girls. If you don't want to marry you have to."

"We do", Nadine said. "If we want to break the curse."

Dad nods as he stands up. We head to bed without anything to eat. After today, we weren't very hungry. Nadine crawled into my bed to sleep.


	4. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry for not updating like I should be. Between working and looking and apartment, I've been extremely busy. I'm working on another chapter for Breaking The Curse right now. It'll be up by this time next Friday. I promise. I love all who have read this story. Thank you.**

**~GermanPrincess1990~**


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed since we met President Snow. I kept hunting for food. Mom found out didn't say anything. I told her if it weren't my hunting, we'd be dead. Dad was promoted to the boss's assistant. Nadine still helps me with hunting. Today she's helping again.

"Where's mom", Nadine asks.

"Working", I say. "She starts at that new clothing store today."

"Oh, yeah", she replies. "I totally forgot. Why did she want that job again?"

"To get out the house", I remind her. "We're eighteen which makes us legal adults now."

Nadine nods in response. We run outside to find three Peacekeepers waiting.

"What's going on", I ask. "Is something wrong?"

"We need you to come with us, ma'am", says the closest to us. "It's about your marriage to Haymitch Abernathy."

"We didn't get married", Nadine says. "Neither of us married Haymitch."

"Someone witnessed you talking to him", says the second one.

"I started talking to him a six weeks ago", I say. "Nadine didn't meet him until the first of the month."

"We still need you come with us", the first says. "According to the President you got married."

We walk with them to the Mayor's house. Haymitch arrives shortly afterwards. He sends the Peacekeepers a glare. It's then I learn about our supposed 'marriage'. Haymitch told the woman I'd married him the week before. We didn't tell my parents because we wanted to do secretly. Then when we'd been 'dating' for a year, he'd propose. Our parents walk in soon after the story ends. The woman from a month ago is with them. Mom sends me a glare then grumbles about stealing her baby girl from her. The woman, who's name is Gabriella, smile sweetly.

"Are we ready then", Gabriella asks.

I look at Haymitch in shock. I'm the one who's going to marry him. I wanted to wait and who he chose. I wasn't going to force him to do anything. He takes my hand in his and nods.

"We're ready", I say kindly.

The Mayor starts the vows of an old style wedding. He has us repeat after him.

"I, Haymitch Abernathy, take you, Charlotte Hannah, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Charlotte Hannah, take you, Haymitch Abernathy, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy", the mayor says. "You may kiss the bride."

Haymitch kisses me quickly. It's enough for me to feel a small spark. Nadine looks at me in shock. We feel the same thing. A jolt runs through and I lean into Haymitch. The curse is over but because we were forced into this, it doesn't seem real. We know we still have a long way to go. I'm married, yes, but fully not aware of how big an impact this will make.

**(AN: I used the Roman Catholic Rite of Marriage for the wedding. I copied it off of Wikipedia. I know it's a bit rushed and I'm sorry.)**


	6. Chapter 6

We leave the Mayor's house later in the day. He'd treated us to lunch. We walk to my old home. I find several paper bags and grab them. Gabriella came with us to help me pack. When we get there, she looks at my closet confused.

"This is all you have", she asks.

"Um, yeah", I say. "This _is_ the Seam, Gabriella. We can't afford clothing or food."

"Of course, of course", she says. "How could I forget? Since I'm retiring soon, I'll need someone to replace me."

"I'll do it", Nadine says. "Mom can take care herself and dad."

"Are you sure, dear", Gabriella asks. "It's a lot to handle."

"Yeah", Nadine replies. "I want it. I need to learn how to take care of myself."

I start packing what little clothing I have. Five shirts, three pairs of jeans and one pair of shoes. It all fit into one bag. I turn face Gabriella and Nadine.

"What are you going to do for housing", I ask.

"The Gamesmakers will have it set up for her", Gabriella says. "Once I'm retired, I will be moved to an apartment. I'll be given plenty of money live off of."

"What will my place look like", Nadine asks. "If I get the job as District Escort?"

"It will be a penthouse", Gabriella says. "It will only have one bedroom and one bathroom. The bedroom will have a large window to see the Capitol. A large walk-in closet and king size bed. The rest will be a living room, kitchen and dining room."

"Wow", Nadine says. "It sounds too big for one person."

"It is quite large", Gabriella says. "You get used to it after a while. It actually becomes quite boring after about a year."

Mom steps in the room with a frown. Her eyes fix on me with sadness. I know bad news is coming.

"Nadine isn't allowed to apply for the position", she says. "According to President Snow, it has to go to a Capital resident."

"That's not fair", Nadine says.

"No, it's not", Gabriella agrees. "But if the President says that then it's true."

I pull Nadine into a tight hug.

"You'll find something", I whisper. "I know you will."

Thanks, Charlie", she whispers back. "I hope I don't wind up as a Tribute."

"You won't become a Tribute", I say. "We're eighteen now They can't choose you unless you volunteer."

Nadine only nods at my statement. We leave the room with mom and Gabriella following us. I keep an arm looped through Nadine's until we reach the living room. Haymitch looks up with a soft smile. We have to consummate our marriage tonight. Otherwise the curse won't be fully broken. I'm already dreading the idea of carrying a child. I can't even imagine what's going through Haymitch's mind at the moment. The Peacekeepers had already left to finish their shift. Gabriella leaves with dad. Dad is only going with to make sure she makes it back to the train safely.

"I'm going to miss you, Charlie", Nadine says. "It'll be too quiet with out you and mom arguing all the time."

"It's going to be okay", I tell her. "I'll come visit as often as possible. If luck has it, there might an argument or two."

Nadine laughs at that. I say bye to mom and dad. Haymitch leads the way to his house in Victor's Village. There's a few whiskey bottles laying around but nothing too bad. Since it's well past seven thirty, we decide to call it a night. Apparently, the Sandman isn't visiting right away. Well, no better time to consummate our marriage.

**Please R&R. I 'd love to know what the readers think. Thank you.**

**~GermanPrincess1990~**


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks have passed since Haymitch and I were officially married. I haven't been feeling well for the past week and a half. I have an appointment today at noon. I hope I'll find out what's going on. I remain positive as the nausea fades. I look to the clock. Eleven thirty a.m. My appointment is in a half hour. I race for the door quickly. It was summer and the Reaping had taken place the day before. I'd managed to talk to Gabriella for a few moments. Along with the new Escort. I think her name is Effie Trinket. She is a pretty woman. I made it to the doctor's office just in time The receptionist smiles as I approach her.

"Good afternoon", she says. "Who are you here to see?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Katrina", I say. "I have an appointment with her noon."

The receptionist nods as she looks at her computer.

"Ah, here you are", she says. "Blood work, ultrasound and routine check-up, right?"

"Yes, ma'am", I say.

"Okay", she says. "Please have a seat. The nurse will come and get you in a moment."

"Alright", I reply with smile.

I sit down and grab a magazine. On the cover is Caesar Flickerman. His purple hair as dark as usual. I shake my head in disbelief. Ten minutes later, the nurse calls my name. I get up and follow her. I go through the routine: weight, blood pressure, pulse, etc. I'm told to wait in the ultrasound room for the doctor.. I stare at the ceiling thinking about the possibility of being pregnant. I tell myself not to worry because everything will be alright. Doctor Katrina walks in as I open my eyes.

"Hello, Charlotte", she says. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright", I reply.

"Well", she says. "Before the ultrasound, I have the results of your blood tests. It says you're pregnant."

"Really", I ask. "How far along?"

"We won't know until the ultrasound", she says. "Lay down on the table. We'll get started."

I lay down on the cold table as she gets the machine ready. I lift my shirt to expose my stomach. Doctor Katrina puts some cold gel on my lower abdomen. She runs the ultrasound wand over my abdomen.

"Let's see", she says. "Four babies. You're about two and half weeks along."

"Four", I say. "Are you sure?"

"Positive", she replies. "I know it's surprising, Charlotte. I was just as shocked when I learned I was expecting five babies."

She prints two copies of the pictures for me. She doesn't try to convince me to abort two or three of the babies. Instead, she gives me positive encouragement. She told me she carried all five of her kids for seven of nine months. I finish with the routine check-up and told I can leave. I make another appointment with the receptionist. I leave the doctor's office surprised at how hungry I am. I stop at a café near the Hob to grab a bite to eat. Nadine comes in with a ring on her left hand.

"Hi, Nadine", I say. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Charlie", she replies. "You'll never this but I'm engaged."

"Wow" I say. "To who? How long have you known him?"

"I'm engaged to Giovanni Everdeen", she says. "I've known him for five years."

"Wait", I say. "Isn't he related to Luigi Everdeen? Are they cousins or something?"

"Yes", Nadine answers. "They're brothers. Luigi's engaged to Dana Harmon."

"Huh", I say. When are you two getting married?"

"Today", she says. "Mom doesn't know but dad does. Mom was working when he proposed."

"Do you want a witness to the marriage", I ask.

Nadine nods quickly. We eat what I have left. We rush to the Mayor's house where Giovanni is waiting.

"Hi, Giovanni", Nadine says. "Giovanni, this is my twin sister Charlie. Charlie, this is Giovanni, my fiancée."

"Nice to meet you", I say shaking his hand.

"Likewise", he says. "Are you ready to do this Nadine?"

"Yes", she says.

I look at her and notice she looks nervous. This is definitely against her good girl image. She'd never get married without mom's knowledge. We're ushered into the Mayor's house by his wife. The Mayor knows mom's reputation to over react to things like this. He reads their vows and they repeat them. Once done they go to Giovanni's home to live. I'd taught Nadine to cook in the past two months. So I knew she'd be good. I walk home to Victor's Village. Once inside, I collapse onto the couch. I flip on the TV to watch the President's speech. He talks about something then says the all too familiar words.

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I sigh somehow knowing Twelve won't win this year. The phone rings showing a number from the Capitol. I pick it up and Haymitch's voice comes through.

"Hello, Sweetheart", he says. How are you?"

"As good as I can be", I say.

"How did your appointment go today" he asks.

"Good" I say. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Okay", he says. "Ask away, sweetheart."

"How would you feel about being a dad", I ask.

There's a short silence on the other end. I worry for a moment thinking he hung up.

"You're pregnant", he says.

"Yeah", I say. "There's more than one baby."

"Two", he says.

"More like four", I say.

Just then the I hear a thump. I sit up saying Haymitch's name several times. A female voice comes on the phone just then.

"Sorry about that", says Effie. "He passed out."

"That's alright", I say. "He probably passed out due tothe news I just gave him."

"You're having his child", she guesses.

"Try children, Effie", I say. "I'm having quadruplets."

"My goodness", Effie says. "Are you going to abort two or three of them?"

"Nope", I say. "I'm keeping all four of them."

"Well", she says. "Congratulations, Charlotte."

"Thank you, Effie", I say.

We hang up after talking a bit more. I soon fall asleep on the couch. I don't know how long I slept today but it was quite a while. Oh well I need the sleep.


End file.
